legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charon and the Changelings/Transcript
Episode 4: Charon and the Changelings. '' (Fireteam Mesa arrives in Canterlot, where it is swarming with Changelings and full of Space Pirates.) '''Buck:' Hargrove's forces have allied themselves with Chrysalis' Changeling Offspring. Bring them down and secure Canterlot. Freeze: Copy all, Buck. (Opens the back of the pelican.) Harper: Ugh. I hate these disgusting pricks. Kimball: You aren't the only one, Harper. Freeze: Let's move! Frost, with me! (Freeze and Frost move to deal with the Space Pirates on the ground while Kimball and Harper deal with the Changeling swarm in the air.) Mustang: Queen Chrysalis is inside the castle. Secure it so we can bring Celestia back home. Freeze: Copy! (The team meets up with Buck and Carolina at the castle.) Buck: She's in here. Carolina: Giving the boot. Stand back! (Carolina busts the door down. They see Chrysalis in the foyer.) Chrysalis: Well. I thought I'd never get to see you. Freeze: The feeling ain't mutual, Queen! Give up! Space Pirate: Fuck off! Chrysalis: Destroy them! (Chrysalis runs off into the throne room. The team kills off the Pirates and Changelings in the foyer. They catch Chrysalis.) Chrysalis: You never quit, do you?! (Blasts magic at Freeze. Freeze dashes out of the way.) Freeze: No. I guess not. (Freeze sees Rarity Sci-Twi inside a cacoon.) Chrysalis: You're interested in that human aren't you? Freeze: Mesa, secure Twilight! Chrysalis: Destroy them!! (Freeze and Chrysalis engage in a fierce fight. Harper, Frost, and Buck kill most of the enemies while Kimball and Carolina free Sci-Twi.) Carolina: Are you okay? Sci-Twi: I'm fine. Thanks. (Freeze successfully finishes off Chrysalis and the Changelings and Space Pirates retreat.) Sunset: (comms) All friendly teams, enemy forces lost a commander and are retreating. We are no longer on the defensive. Consolidate and counter-attack! Team Leader: This is ODA Foxtrot! The Pirates and Changelings are disengaging! We've got them on their heels!! (Later, back on Infinity.) Princess Celestia: I'm grateful for your hard work for all these years, James. Mustang: Thank you, Princess. (Freeze enters.) Freeze: Dad. Princess. Princess Celestia: Good morning, Derrick. Mustang: You did good securing Canterlot, son. Freeze: Thanks. Princess Celestia: You've put together a great team, Derrick. Freeze: Thanks, Princess. (Spartan Sarah Palmer arrives) Palmer: Princess, Captain Lasky needs to see you all. Princess Celestia: Tell him and the guard ponies that I will be there momentarily. Palmer: Yes, Ma'am. (Palmer leaves.) Mustang: Let's go see what he wants. (As the trio leaves, Freeze notices Mich in the infirmary with a serious head ache. They arrive on the bridge.) Mustang: What did you find, Captain? (Lasky pull up a report of the Staff of Charon dropping Mantises to destroy a colony.) Lasky: He destroyed another colony. Mustang: I think it's time to do this. Captain, let's find him by any means necessary! (Mustang and Freeze leaves.) Lasky: What's the problem, Princess? Celestia: I'm worried about what will happen after Hargrove is dealt with. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts